


one more day

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: stray kids stories <3 [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, at least bin wont be stuck with a cheater, changbin's hurting more than hyunjin im sorry baby, horrible closure, hyunjin stops denying and because of that changbin issa fine, i would never see hyunjin as a cheater irl i just wanted to write angst, i wrote this in one go, maybe it's not really one-sided, ok thanks for reading bye, they broke up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: one more day, my heart is too tiredone more day, today's the last timeone more day, i'm waving towards youone more day, this is it for me





	one more day

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was bored and I realised I don't write a lot of Changbin so here ya go

Changbin and Hyunjin have always been in love, and their relationship has always been a little toxic. A little. The longer they stay together, the longer the silence stays. And now it's their third year together.

Sometimes, Hyunjin comes home drunk, hanging off Felix's arm. The latter always looks sheepish and guilty whenever he brings Hyunjin home from the club, not saying anything towards Changbin who only acknowledges him with a silent nod and lets him set Hyunjin down onto the couch.

Changbin just watches Felix close the door behind him, before he looks at the whining Hyunjin with a soft sigh leaving his mouth, "What am I gonna do with you.."

Sometimes, Hyunjin comes home from supposedly work, after midnight, with bruises on his neck and he doesn't even try to hide them, but Changbin can't be bothered to even question him. Just takes one look at the bruises to check on his arrival and goes back to his producing room. Hyunjin keeps quiet when he hears the door slam shut, and slowly proceeds to the dining table where there was takeout for him.

He keeps them in the fridge for Changbin to heat it up later in the day for himself.

Sometimes, Changbin's in the mood to share the same bed with Hyunjin, and the latter would welcome him with open arms and a warm embrace. If Changbin smells someone else's cologne on his boyfriend's body, he keeps quiet and just forces himself to sleep. Even when he can feel his heart swelling painfully in his left chest.

Hyunjin quietly kisses the crown of Changbin's head when the latter finally falls asleep. 

Sometimes, Hyunjin finds Changbin staring blankly at the television when he gets home at three in the morning, after a rough night. Hyunjin immediately knows what's happening and rushes to set his stuff down in their room with noises minimized as much as possible, before gently sitting down beside Changbin on the couch.

Hyunjin lets himself hold Changbin's thigh with one hand, "You alright, Binnie?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that instead? Are you fine? Are  _we_ fine?" Changbin turns his head to look at his boyfriend with a drained expression, whom takes a moment to answer his questions after gulping nervously.

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"No, no. We are  _not_ fine. Why do you keep making me tell myself that? We know we are not fine, so what are we  _fucking_ doing Hwang Hyunjin?"

The latter closes his eyes painfully when Changbin pointedly glares at him, and sighs softly, "Just... Just  _one more day_ , hyung."

Every single time, he doesn't see Changbin's stoic expression breaking into a sad one, and how his lips tremble to form words and eyes begin to tear up. The older always leaves his spot at the couch before Hyunjin can even open his eyes to see him again, and all the younger's left with is the sound of a door slamming shut and no trace of Changbin anywhere.

Hyunjin lets himself slip out a few whimpers when he gets reminded of their promise towards each other during the start of their relationship, " _Let's live to see each other happy._ "

Sometimes, Changbin doesn't come home for a few days, and Hyunjin knows where he goes during those days. The older has always been easy to read. He just can't let go of their memories at the beach. When he comes back with a new tan, Hyunjin applies aloe vera on his body without any comments. 

Changbin silently thanks him while making no noises of hurt, and Hyunjin just knows.

One day, Hyunjin sees Changbin drunk for the first time during their years of knowing each other. He had just come back from somewhere, when he gets greeted by Changbin slurring-singing to Hyunjin's favourite song while lying down. It was one in the morning. Hyunjin stands at the door baffled as he closes it behind him, "Binnie?"

The latter quietens down at his spot on the floor, facing the ceiling. Hyunjin just clears his throat at the awkward silence and starts to make his way to their room, before the older stops him with a sudden question in correct pronunciation and sentence form, "How did we become like this?"

Hyunjin freezes on his spot, sucking in a tight breath when he hears Changbin struggling to form words, "We- I- You- I- I know you have someone else now, so why do you bother coming home anymore? Or should I not call this  _home_ anymore? Doesn't really feel like one, huh. More of a hostel; you can just come and go whenever you  _fucking_ want."

Changbin sits up slowly, sighing loudly as he moves his body to face Hyunjin's back, "Why do you care about hurting me anymore when you're still doing it, Hyunjin? Why do you keep asking for  _one more day_  when we're not going to do anything with each other to fix this issue of ours? Why can't you just be honest with me and tell me  _you don't love me anymore_ , instead of letting me suffer in this god damn house with a big ass elephant in the fucking empty atmosphere? Give me a closure, for fuck's sake."

Silence.

"You know, I swore to never get drunk in front of my loved ones. Ever. But I guess that's established, huh. I don't even know what's -  _hiccup_ \- love anymore. Not when this is happening between us," Changbin smiles bitterly to himself as he gets up onto his feet unstably, and he carefully goes past Hyunjin to get to his producing room.

He stops at the door to look at Hyunjin one last time before the cycle repeats, and the latter has his chin dig into his chest to hide his face. Changbin wetly chuckles with his voice shaking, "W-we didn't even get to see the fireworks together before you found someone else."

Hyunjin bursts out into tears when Changbin then locks himself in the producing room. He had sworn to bring Changbin and watch the fireworks together, but it just never happened.

Changbin and Hyunjin have always been in love but love stories always come to an end, no matter what.  _Forever_ just doesn't exist in this world. And they knew their's had to come to an end for them to be healthy once again.

Changbin comes out of his producing room nonchalantly, but he stops on his tracks when he comes to face Hyunjin. The older male looks away, "Oh, hey."

"Hey hyung. Have you eaten?"

"Don't know, will do it tomorrow."

"Do you care for a talk with me now?" Hyunjin asks with desperation in his voice, and Changbin can't help but look at his boyfriend's face.

Hyunjin smiles reassuringly, "Please?"

And that's how they find themselves sitting at the beach at twelve in the morning, on the cold sand with a small distance between their bodies. They keep quiet for a moment, before a cold breeze passes them and Hyunjin shivers.

Changbin quietly scoots closer to the latter so they could share some warmth, and eventually Hyunjin starts a conversation with a small chuckle, "So, uh.. We need some closure huh."

"Yeah, can't drag it any longer."

Hyunjin turns his head to look at the older, whom pays him no attention, "Were you ever happy with me, hyung?"

Changbin sighs softly, "Everyday. I was so happy with you, but the happiness stopped coming when you first came home with hickeys on your neck that were not from me. I'm not stupid, Hwang. I could smell  _his_ cologne."

Hyunjin nods, "I was very happy with you too hyung. I just..."

"We just weren't meant to be, Hyunjin. That's fine, maybe this time round he's  _the one_  for you huh?" Changbin gives a small smile towards the younger male, whom smiles back.

"Maybe. How about you, hyung? Anyone?"

"No, I think I'll be focusing on work from now on. I'll think about love later."

"Okay, understandable."

They sit in silence for a little bit longer, until it gets too cold for their bodies to bear. Changbin makes the first move, standing up with a huff, "I guess we should get going, huh? It's getting pretty cold."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"One last kiss? As a closure?"

Changbin looks at the younger male with an unreadable expression as the latter gets up onto his feet too, trying to read his expression for an answer. Hyunjin tilts his head questioningly, "Is that selfish of me, Bin?"

"Pretty much. I don't want anything to do with you now, yeah?"

The older male tries to walk away to get away from Hyunjin, but the latter pulls him back into his chest and plants his lips on Changbin's, which drags out a whimper from the older.

Hyunjin's hands tremble as he places his hands on Changbin's quivering jaw, and he can feel wetness at his cheeks as he thumbs them. He kisses with the intention of drinking all the pain that he has caused Changbin for the past year, all the miseries and every moment that has made Changbin rethink twice of their relationship.

When he finally tries to pull away, Changbin's lips chase after his and hands fly up to his nape momentarily. Hyunjin looks at the older who has tears running down his cheeks and bottom lip trembling, breaths coming out in gasps as he tries not to burst out into a sob. 

"I'm sorry."

Changbin shakes his head with a soft whimper leaving his throat as he forces himself away, like he knew the kiss was a bad idea, and clenches his fists as he quickly walks to the direction of their house. Hyunjin just watches quietly with his heart clenching painfully around nothing, and from a distance, he can hear Changbin bursting out into tears.

Hyunjin lets himself sit back down and he stares blankly at the sea, and in just a few seconds, he lets himself go. He lets himself cry for hurting Changbin in the way he sworn he would never do, for making him suffer longer than he should, for being a horrible boyfriend.

They let each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> this was horrible oops sorry its 3am dont blame me


End file.
